Repugnante
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ One-shot ] • Yo, ya no soy humana. Soy algo absolutamente asqueroso que no debe existir.


**Disclaimer: "Zombieland Saga"** es propiedad de, **Munehisa Sakai, Shigeru Murahoshi, MAPPA** y **Avex Pictures.**

 **Advertencia:** Posible Ooc (fuera personaje), algo usual en mí pero, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error que encuentren, decir para editar.

* * *

 **R** epugnante

* * *

En un principio le parecía algo tonto el que Kōtarō-san les ordene decorar la mansión con adornos navideños (están en esa época del año pero, el pasar del tiempo no es notorio para ellas) sin embargo, ahora que lleva más de una hora haciendo esto; vuelve a sentir qué no es tan malo el revivir una vez más lo que ninguna de las siete pensó experimentar en su peculiar estado.

Ya saben, el ser unas simpáticas y peculiares no muertas que tienen como propósito el ser los ídolos que salvarán a Saga. Lo normal.

─Me hubiera gustado crecer un poco más.

Alza la vista y solo puede suspirar. Lo único que le falta para terminar la tarea impartida por Kōtarō-san, es poner los adornos en el techo (muérdagos, guirnaldas, coronas) sin embargo, es un completo desastre y se vuelve una misión imposible para alguien de su índole.

Por más que lo intenta, no alcanza y aunque se quite el brazo para tratar de colgar lo que le falta, su torpeza sale a frote y termina perdiendo el equilibrio. Con ello sus intentos y ella caen al suelo una y otra vez (nadie le ayuda y no quiere molestar a las demás).

─Si fuera tan alta como Yūgiri-san.

─Seguirías siendo igual de torpe, Sakura.

─¡¿Kōtarō-san?!─exclama con sorpresa. ─¿Qué haces aquí?─pregunta. Recuerda que él, salio a X lugar.

─Trataba de dormir pero, a cada cinco minutos un estruendo me despertaba. Salí a buscar la fuente del problema y me llevó a ti, zombi zopenca—comenta con ese agudo y molesto tono de voz.

—Lo siento—me disculpo.

—Si, si, si...—le resta importancia a mi comentario.

—¿A qué se debe el escándalo?

—No alcanzo, me es imposible el colgar eso—señalo la caja llena de adornos— hasta allí— mi mano deja de señalar la caja para hacerlo con el techo.

—Todavía no puedes terminar...—suspira.

 _«No es mi culpa el haber quedado así de enana»_

—Deja de perder el tiempo y dame los adornos que te faltan—ordena.

No sé la razón o motivo (quizás solo quiere dormir en paz) por el que Kōtarō-san se ofrece a ayudarme pero, no rechazaré su oferta. Mientras él pone los adornos que me faltan, yo agarro la escalera esta tarea a la que no le veía el fin está a escasos minutos de concluir. En este tiempo, Kōtarō-san no ha dicho más que el adorno que necesita que le pase y honestamente, me gustaría que él hiciera conversación o algo para no estar envueltos en silencio (me calló cuando empecé a cantar villancicos navideños).

—Sakura, te toca colgar el último.

 _«Qué rápido terminó»_

—No alcanzo.

 _«Si lo hiciera, hubiera terminado hace horas»_

—Yo agarraré la escalera en esta ocasión.

Con ese revelador hecho, tomo el último mué subo a la escalera y trato de colgarlo en la puerta y como temí, no llego. Me paro de puntas y apenas logro rozar la cima de la puerta.

—Kōtarō-san...

Mi habla se ve interrumpido, el anteriormente mencionado ha subido la escalera e inesperadamente me carga para que yo alcancé a colgar el muérdago.

—¿Kōtarō-san?

—Deja de hablar y cuelga eso.

Aunque la curiosidad me mata (que lo motiva a cargarme, cuando fácilmente puedo quitarme el brazo para hacer esto), ya no le digo nada y finalmente cuelgo el muérdago.

—Ya, Kōtarō-san.

Él, lentamente me baja a los pocos segundos me encuentro a su altura.

—Gracias por ayudarme y cargarme, Kōtarō-san.

Agradezco, pero, eso no me lo esperaba. Ante la sorpresa, caigo nuevamente al suelo y Kōtarō-san, me ve fijamente; rememoro lo acontecido hace un momento pero, no lo comprendo.

—Debí imaginarlo—susurro.

—¿Por qué te apartaste, Sakura?

Su pregunta, me confirma que lo qué creí que estaba por hacer Kōtarō-san, no fue un producto de mi imaginación.

—No conoces la tradición.

Veo como señala el muérdago arriba suyo y sinceramente, entiendo cada vez menos. Sé que no he recuperado mis recuerdos pero, soy consiente de las tradiciones de la época, no me tiene que recordar que las personas que estén paradas bajo el muérdago deben besarse pero...

—Eso es repugnante.

Mi pensar, escapa sin querer de mi boca. Tras hacerlo veo como la boca de Kōtarō-san forma una mueca de disgusto, seguramente me ve con enojo y me doy cuenta de mi error.

—No lo digo por ti, Kōtarō-san. Cuando dije que es repugnante, me refiero a mí—aclaro mi momento de estupidez sin embargo, siento que salió peor. Ahora, el enfado de Kōtarō-san es palpable; con rapidez baja de la escalera, se para delante de mí...

— **¡NO LO ES, NO ERES REPUGNANTE SAKURA!** —grita.

Me toma de la mano, me levanta y posteriormente nos dirigimos a algún lugar de la mansión. No le presto atención alguna a mi entorno, mi mente no deja de repetir una y otra vez lo que anteriormente me gritó sin embargo, no soy capaz de aceptar esas palabras.

Yo... Estoy muerta.

Hace tiempo que el calor abandonó este putrefacto cuerpo qué salió de la tierra, uno en donde los gusanos y más organismos se dieron la tarea de descomponerlo para tomarme como alimento, estoy fría; necesito usar esos guantes térmicos para que los fans no sospechen, tengo que fingir que respiro cuando alguien ajeno se detiene a escuchar nuestra canción... Es difícil intentar algo, tengo que estar atenta a que alguna parte de mi cuerpo no se desprenda o salga volando y si no fuera por esta mentira que me cubre (maquillaje), si alguien viera lo que soy en realidad, si alguien se detiene a observar detenidamente estas heridas, los vendajes en mi cuerpo sumando esos terroríficos ojos rojos que poseo...

Yo, me encontraría huyendo, sería un sujeto de experimentación en algún laboratorio; un conejillo de ideas que solo desea el poder morir.

De solo pensar que alguien toca esta piel de color azul, es seguro que vomitará ante el grotesco ser en el qué me convertí... No aguantaría el que nuevamente me vean con esa cara de horror perfectamente dibujada en sus facciones.

Yo, ya no soy humana. Soy algo absolutamente asqueroso que no debe existir.

— **¡SAKURA!**

El llamado de Kōtarō-san, me saca de mi ensoñación. Bajo otras circunstancias me quejaría de su pronta cercanía pero, me siento demasiado miserable y de nueva cuenta aquel pesimismo con mi aura de mala suerte, me envuelve.

— **¡QUÉ VES AQUÍ!**

Delante mío, veo un espejo de cuerpo completo. En el, veo reflejada la mentira que interpreto, en algún momento Kōtarō-san me maquilló y aunque en el parezco como cualquier chica; ambos sabemos que la verdad es otra.

—Una mentira—respondo.

Kōtarō-san, no parece estar de acuerdo con mi comentario. Sin detenerse a pensar y con ambas manos toma mi rostro, acerca el suyo; me obliga a verle (algo contradictorio, siempre es él, el que quiere permanecer en el anonimato.

—Sakura, tú no eres repulsiva o un monstruo... Eres una linda y radiante chica que transmite a la gente energía; cualquier persona se pone feliz al verte y aquél que opine lo contrario es un revelando **IDIOTA** —grita lo último.

—Graci...

Mi agradecimiento se ve interrumpido, después de ese discurso de auto ayuda Kōtarō-san, él... Él, **¡ME ESTÁ BESANDO!**

Esto es tan repentino —demasiado— y lo poco qué funciona de mi celebro colisiona, hace cortocircuito. Lentamente todo se pone negro y yo, dejo de funcionar.

—Ya cumplí con la tradición— le, digo. —Es una pena que al despertar, no recordarás nada de esto, Sakura—agrego. Dejo que su cuerpo caiga, la envuelvo entre mis brazos y trato de que este momento duré el mayor tiempo posible o hasta que alguna de ellas, venga en su búsqueda.

—Sakura, tú no eres repugnante o un monstruo...

 _Soy yo el que tiene miedo de escuchar que tú, me digas esas palabras cuando descubra toda la verdad._

* * *

 _Tardé una semana pero, al fin pude terminar este One-shot TwT (en realidad este escrito es mi segunda idea ¿? Técnicamente, tengo tres días que termine uno un poco más largo —cuya temática radica en ciertos temas que vi en una lista que posteo una amiga— pero, como llevaba un mes sin escribir... Llegué a la conclusión de, tengo que editar) por lo menos ya me salió algo un poco más romántico —quitando el nombre del escrito—_

 _Me voy a apurar para aportar mi grano de arena al fandom y empezar la siguiente, un Kōtarō vampiro X Sakura (me vale, desde el episodio uno los emparejo y ambos son mi OTP) o el conjunto de drabbles de_ _Kōtarō x all._

 _._

 _Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A _llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chateare con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
